Operation Salem
'''Operation Salem '''was the name given to a joint operation between Shadow Force, the Turkish Armed Forces, TACITUS and Task Force Reaper. The mission was to find and rescue human trafficking victims that had been stored aboard the ship as cargo, with the ship's crew intending to sell them to clients in East Asia. After the successful rescue of the human trafficking victims, Task Force Reaper destroyed the ship with explosives. Background While Derek Westbrook was investigating the murder of a loved one, Vince Crosby and his comrades in Task Force Reaper were recently deployed to Turkey, under contract from the Turkish government, to find and kill Ozakan Usak, a former Turkish military soldier turned terrorist for New Dawn. Tracking Ozakan to a cargo ship known as the Dornoch, Task Force Reaper decided to sink the ship to hide any involvement in the mission, while pinning the blame on the Islamic State of New Palestine to make it look like a turf war had begun between New Dawn and other Turkish gangs. Teaming up with the Reapers and the Turkish military was Derek Westbrook, seeking to avenge a loved one who was a victim of Ozakan Usak's reign of terror, and rescue his sister Geena Westbrook, a victim of Ozakan's human trafficking ring. The operation Ship raid The operation officially began when TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook boarded the ship alongside Shadow Force member Tamara Sultanovich, Task Force Reaper PMCs Vince Crosby, Ellie Cohen and Nikolai Kalinin. The Reapers and Shadow Force, intending to create a diversion for Derek, proceeded to massacre the ship's crew and the New Dawn terrorists on board and plant bombs on board the ship while Derek infiltrated the lower decks. Derek was able to make his way to the lower decks, only to learn from fellow human trafficking victims Kugu Asena and Tuba Ekren that Geena had been moved to the upper decks of the ship. Hostage standoff With the help of Kugu and her friends, Derek was able to fight his way up to the upper deck, where a standoff ensued between Ozakan Usak, and the joint strike team. After killing off Ozakan's remaining comrades, Crosby revealed that Task Force Reaper had rigged the ship with explosives and retaliated by threatening to blow up the ship. Enraged, Ozakan revealed that Ozgu Tahir and Geena Westbrook were imprisoned in a container right in front of Derek and the others, and began shooting at it in an attempt to blackmail the joint strike team into surrendering themselves. However, Ozakan ran out of bullets after Derek foiled his last shot. Usak's last stand After thwarting Ozakan's attempt on Geena and Ozgu's lives, Derek ambushed Ozakan and engaged in a hand-to-hand fight, during which Ozakan attempted to beat Derek to death in order to make an example out of him. Crosby, in an attempt to save Derek's life, abruptly executed his plan hours earlier than he originally said he would and detonated the charges on board the ship. The explosion knocked Ozakan off his feet, enabling Derek to overpower and kill him. Afterwards, Task Force Reaper, the Turkish military, and Shadow Force helped Derek, Geena, and the rest of the human trafficking victims in escaping the sinking vessel in one piece. Legacy This mission was obscured thanks to Task Force Reaper's plan to bury the mission. However, the real details of the mission came to light when Black Rhino sleeper agents Bruce Weaver and Theresa Derossett interviewed the people involved in the operation and soon exposed the mission to the world. Category:Major events